Piko Utatane, the Vocaloid Newcomer!
by BunnyZombie
Summary: Starting from day 1 of Piko's new life in the Vocaloid house, a story of friendship, rivalry and love interests. How does Kaito react when the shy newcomer approaches him in search of comfort, in realization and jealousy of Kaito's likings for the oblivious Len? Rated M for later chapters and shota-con! Read and Review please ;3
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hey Piko fans! :3 This is a Fanfic I'm writing mainly about Piko, him being one of my favourite Vocaloids, and quite frankly, I don't think he gets enough love D:! But that will soon change ¬u¬~ So yeah, I hope you all like this, seeing as this is the first Vocaloid Fanfic I've posted so far :D  
There may be slight, slight, slight OOC-ness? Like for example, I picked out Luka as a therapist/councillor because she has a soft voice XD But it's just stuff like that, nothing big and not that often. So yeah, thanks for reading!  
- Raynie **

"W-What?" Miku yelped as she heard the news, turning around in her spinney-chair to face Kaito accusingly.  
He sighed, "Yup, another one's on their way. Master just can't say no to anyone, can he? I think he's getting better though, it's only the cute one's that manage sneak past his common sense these days…" Kaito shrugged and scratched his head absentmindedly.  
"Another one? What are we going to do? Where are we going to put them?" Questioned Meiko, already beginning to consider resorting to alcohol at the little pressure this put on her.  
"Hey~ didn't Teto leave for the Utau house recently to go be with her own folks?" Rin chirped, peeling an orange as her twin brother Len did the same with a banana.  
"Yeah, this newcomer can have her old room. I just hope we're not going to be the ones to clean out her old room… All those crumbs!" Len chimed in.  
Miku thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose you're right… I'll call Master and explain about the room situation! He'll have to put off any new auditions for a while, or you two won't be the only ones sharing rooms…"

~The next morning~

"Okay, so is everybody here?" Chirped Miku cheerily, pretending to be eager for the arrival of the newest Vocaloid. A chorus of yes's echoed around the room; nobody was in particularly high spirits. Well, it was quarter to eight in the morning, and Saturday was usually their sleeping-in day...  
"Good! Now, Meiko, Kaito, would you please introduce the latest addition to our family?" Her over enthusiastic voice fooled no-one, but still kept them excited all the same, even if a new face appearing every now and then wasn't such a rarity anymore. As tradition goes, Kaito and Meiko pulled back the red silk curtain of the large dressing room to reveal Piko Utatane.  
Several gasps were heard from various Vocaloids. Yes, they were actually genuinely surprised at the appearance of the small person standing wearily ahead of them. Especially Kaito, with his preference for younger lovers… I mean, come on, all the Vocaloids seem to have some designated colour, or a theme of some kind. At least, even if they don't, they all wear colourfully designed and signature clothes; but no, this… Child? This child, was anything but that. This "chid", wore a short white cone-shaped dress, with black wiring patterns decorating the surface, and a tall collar that stood straight up – reaching almost to his chin. The tiny figure had winter-white hair cut into a sci-fi style chin-length, choppy layered bob. Not to mention the rather large flick of hair that stuck directly up from the crown of the hair and curled inwards slightly at the end, pointing backwards, behind its own small figure.

The poor thing was petrified, and began to fidget uncomfortably as the shining eyes of its new colleagues feasted themselves at the sight. In sheer anxiety, the albino brought its own small hands, sheltered by long black sleeves that ended a bit above the elbows, to cover its two bright eyes. One azure blue and one emerald green.

"Eek! What's wrong? Did we scare her too much for staring for so long? Is she going to pee herself?" The eccentric Rin Kagamine squealed, the first to notice the 'girl's actions. This only frightened Piko more, and 'she' merely quivered and ran to hide behind what was left of the curtain that hadn't been pulled away. Her heavy white boots clunked loudly as she walked, drawing everyone's attention to her slim, somewhat revealed black clad legs.  
"… Is that a tail? A TAIL!" Shrieked Gumi, adjusting the goggles on her forehead in acknowledgment of the long black USB cord that sprung out from underneath the rim of the girls dress.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled Gakupo, silencing the crowd. All that could be heard was the soft humming of a muffled melody, as if being played through speakers that where pressed against pillows. Miku jerked her head at Kaito, who pulled the curtain back further to reveal the small curled up Piko, tiny manicured hands almost crushing his skull with the large pair of block-like headphones that sent visibly luminous blue waves of sound and electricity throughout her fragile body.

"What's she doing…?" Whispered a bewildered Kaito.  
"Shh! She's scared…" Muttered Luka, "How would you have felt if everyone stared for ages and said nothing if you had just arrived?"  
"Ahh, that's true Luka, I would have been kinda freaked too…" Miku whispered back. Kaito looked at her, then back at the little girl emitting electric blue rays in awe.  
"Leave it to me," Luka confirmed, flicking her rosy pink hair behind her shoulder and making her way over to the fearful child.

"Heya kiddo, don't be afraid, you're alright now. We were just surprised to see someone like you! Now why don't you come out and say 'hello' to everyone? We're ready for you now," She smiled thoughtfully. Luka used to be a therapist – a music therapist, nonetheless, as you may notice from her soft voice. Piko's grip loosened on his headphones, and they slowly fell down around his small neck. He turned his head cautiously to face the kind woman.  
"Y-You mean it?" He said delicately, as if speaking to a butterfly. Luka smiled cheerfully at this, pleased that her coaxing had worked.  
"Sure! We have new people arrive all the time! Don't worry about a thing, we'll have you settled in no time," She held out a hand, willing to help her new colleague, and hoping for a sisterly-relationship to bloom like it had with the other girls. Piko took her hand, slightly more confident in her words, and smiled shyly.

Rin beamed, "She's so pretty when she smiles!"  
Several others agreed cheerily, and even Gakupo admitted she was rather cute! Amongst the crowd of many cheery Vocaloids, discussing the charming new character, Kaito simply stood there holding the curtain aside, obliviously staring at the fragile being standing timidly ahead of them all. Suddenly, he was snapped back to reality when Miku called for the youthful child to introduce herself. She blushed a dark crimson, and began to stutter out…  
"M-My… M-My name is Piko Utatane, and… I… I'm…." Her heart pounded in her chest, her head, her fingers, her soul. She couldn't say it. Not now that… Not now that they had already gone and made assumptions, just like everybody else. She figured she would tell them all at some point, but just not now.  
"And I… I like… W-Well… I don't really like anything… But… B-But… I like music, just like the rest of you… S-So… I hope we will get along…!" _**He stammered.**_


	2. Chapter 2

AU: First of all! I just want to say thank you very much to Vocaloidoverload1127, who was the first to give feedback of this story Q/u/Q much love for you, very much love :3 Chapter 2 has arrived~

Piko let out a shallow sigh, as he tweaked at his collar and watched his new 'family' members leave the large hall. That was some party they threw for him… Well, apparently they were very fond of the new comer so far! He just hoped it would stay that way when… If… They found out…  
"Piko-Chan!" Sang Miku happily, "Did you have fun? So many people got drunk… Meiko and Haku are understandable, but I'm sorry that all the guys did too - apart from Len… But still…"  
Piko blinked. '_Chan?' _He hadn't even noticed that anyone else was drunk, in fact, he had just sat there the whole time listening to his favourite song; Toki Meki Momorio Heart - of course!  
"Um, it's okay. I didn't really pay much attention… I'll help clear up," He mumbled. Apparently, this was normal. Whenever someone new arrived, they used it as an excuse to party like crazy and get drunk as hell. It was already late into the night, and Piko just wanted to go to his new room and get some sleep.  
"Ahh, thank you Piko-Chan! Well, I'll be going then, because I didn't make the mess… Kaito's in the bathroom, but once he's done, feel free to drag him out to help you~!" And with that, she sprinted away without another word. The boy stood rigidly, irritated by the girl. It's not like _he_ made the mess either… He sighed another empty sigh, and trudged half-heartedly towards the men's toilets. He was starting to regret even auditioning for this troublesome vocal group… Then Kaito burst out of the blue toilet door and grinned drunkenly.

"Piiiii-*hic*-Chaaan… Whaaat do you waaaant?" He slurred. Piko cringed silently, '_there's no way in hell this guy's going to be helping me out…'_, he thought to himself.  
"Well, I was going to ask you to help me clear up since you're the only one left… But… It doesn't matter…" He muttered under his breath. It's not like the bluenette would remember this moment anyway.  
"Whhaaat?" He groaned before collapsing sideways, squashing Piko in the process, who let out a high pitched squeak as he crashed to the floor.  
"K-Kaito-Sama!... Kaito-Sama…? K-Kaiitooo!" He whined, trying to wriggle free from underneath the tall, and rather heavy body. Then, he knew just the trick… His arm was bent at an odd angle, but y'know, close enough. He began poking and prodding at the bluenette's side, tickling him mercilessly. Kaito jolted upwards and sprang to life with a yell.  
"What wazzat for? You're a craaaazy girl…." He drawled. Piko grumbled something. 'She' then grabbed his unstable arm and dragged him to the middle of the hall.  
"If you aren't going to help me, and you aren't going to sleep, then at least stick around so you can show me my room afterwards…" The 'girl' didn't mind being rude, she knew the other boy was drunk so it's not like it mattered. She hoisted up her dress around her waist, revealing her skin tight black leggings. "Go sit down somewhere, I'll be done in a minute…"  
Kaito nodded, and half-crawled half-walked to the side of the room and sat against the wall. He watched the tiny young girl work quickly, rounding up chairs and stacking them neatly beside the tables that weren't flipped. She wasn't strong enough to lift them, so she just pushed them to the walls. She grabbed a broom from the cupboard and swept hastily at the piles of rubbish, and mopped away the puddles of… mess… Or… Whatever they were… Ew…

As an hour and a half passed by slowly, Kaito began to sober up a little, sipping at a glass of water Piko fetched for him. He looked up to see the albino standing over him, holding out a hand.  
"We're ready to go now; will you show me to my room?" 'She' said softly. Kaito took the hand, and stood up slowly, groaning in the process.  
"'M'kay… You get Teto's old room… It's uhh… Mmm…. Two doors away from mine on the other side of the hall way…" He muttered, stretching as he spoke. Piko nodded, and kept a hold of his hand. He shouldn't think it was strange, seeing as he saw her as a girl. "… Piko-Chan?"  
Piko looked away, "I don't want you to fall over…", and she began to pull him in the direction of the staircase. She then turned round and giggled, "Okay~?"  
Kaito blushed as he was dragged up the stairs – probably because he didn't really know what was going on, only that she looked cute when she laughed. "O-Okay…" He mumbled. When they had finally made their way to the top floor of the dorms, Kaito pointed Piko to her to her new room, and followed her inside to make sure everything was okay.  
"It's nice, thank you Kaito-Kun!" Piko sang quietly, finally at peace to be in her own space, and leant up to give the bluenette a hug. "Thank you for sticking around today… I was kinda scared, and nobody seemed to really consider me…"  
Kaito stood stiffly, unsure of what to do. So, the adorable little new girl was hugging him, what did he do? "Hey, Piko-Chan, call me Kaito-Nii, okay? I'll be your big brother here, come to me when you need any help, okay?" He patted her soft white hair, and was released from the hug. Piko nodded once and beamed.  
"Kaito-Nii!" She laughed, the words lighting up her eyes, and for the first time Kaito realised how bright and beautiful they looked… He chuckled and waved a goodbye. "Goodnight, Kaito-Nii!"  
"Goodnight, Pi-Chan,"

'_P-Pi-Chan!' _The white haired child blushed. This was getting worse and worse. Piko was elated at his newfound friendship with Kaito! Of course! But the guilt that throbbed in her mind never ceased to disappear… It was only going to make it harder to tell everyone… She shut the door after seeing Kaito go into his own room, and switched on the light. The room was grey and pink. The albino shrugged and made a mental note to redecorate tomorrow. Walking sleepily to the side of her new bed, she kicked off her big boots and peeled off her leggings. She turned to see herself reflected in the mirror, a blank expression painted on her pale face. Her coloured eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Just because she was tired, or because that was how she actually felt? She couldn't decide, and lifted her dress over her head to gaze at her plain body. Flat chest. Frail, skinny fingers and limbs. All over, white. White, white, white, apart from her eyes and her black… Boxer shorts? Well, they could pass for girls boxers, but they were so tight… They would look different on a girl…

Piko fell to her knees in despair, "What am I supposed to tell them?" She whimpered, "They'll hate me when they find out… That I'm…" She couldn't even say it out loud, but the words where crystal clear in her mind,_ 'that I'm a boy.' _  
He rummaged around in the small white bag that had been transported by Master earlier on that day for some pyjama-like clothes. He pulled out a pair of grey short-shorts and a white tank top. He pulled them on lazily, and cried himself to sleep. He hated keeping secrets, but this was something he might have to hide forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG DON'T KILL ME ALFUDSGISJOGIJDSF;OIHASDFHOIAJDFHDFIOHJ  
'KAY BYE ENJOY AND WHATNOT I DON'T OWN VOCALOID BLAH BLAH SLFIJODSIJAH**

… *poke* … *poke* …  
"Sigh, it's just no use Miku-Chan, let her wake up in her own time," Meiko shrugged and crossed her arms as she left the room. Miku watched her leave, just to make sure there was no-one else in the room. Then… She took out a long object from inside her left pigtail, and lifted it high in the air. She smacked it down on Piko's forehead and ran away, cackling mercilessly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Piko screeched, jumping out of bed and landing in a pile on the floor. "L-L-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" He screamed, and then paused for a moment, with one hand supporting him and the other in front of himself defensively. He frowned at how stupid this was. He sighed and stood up shakily. He was exhausted. He stretched, yawned, and began to take off his clothes. He first yanked off the vest top, and hurled it on the floor somewhere. He turned round to his bag to look for some other clothes that he could get dirty while he was decorating.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.  
"_Uggghhh…" Kaito groaned, turning on his side and smashing the alarm clock to the floor without a second thought. "Whyyyyyyyy…..?" He drawled, rolling onto his back to wail in his mind about how much nicer mornings would be if someone brought him ice cream to revive him from sleep.  
Miku pranced in, agitatingly cheerful for 10am in the morning. "Kaiiiito~ Wakey wakey~~" She sang. "Rise and shining~ It's a lovely…." She pounced to the side of his bed, where the window was. She held his bed sheets in one hand, and his window curtain in the other. "MORNING!" She cackled, and ripped both materials away, to burn light on the now rather cold and exposed bluenette. She skipped away, jumping on his bed and squashing his right foot in the process.

Piko's ears perked up when he heard Miku's devilish laughter down the hall. He glared in the general direction and cursed her to fall over and turn into a squid. Sadly, that did not happen, and everyone's lives continued as normal. He yawned again as he bent over to get something to wear out of his bag. He scowled as he saw the only clothes he had been given by their Master were shorts, skirts, dresses and various other female clothes. He pulled out a denim pinafore flopped it over one arm. Standing back up, he dragged the bag onto his bed, and grabbed some clean underwear. He lifted the denim dress over his head, aaaaand… It got stuck. He let out a startled yelp as he wriggled around, trying to get it off so he could undo it first. He flailed about aimlessly for a few minutes before he tripped over his vest that he had previously flung, and landed on the floor with a loud thump. He sighed, and continued to wriggle and roll around to no avail.

Kaito cried for a little while pathetically and smushed his face into the pillow, "Miku, I hate you forever. Go and die in a hole. Filled with Gakupo. Pubes." He grumbled to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and standing up and into his fluffy blue slippers. He grabbed his scarf from the end of his bed post, and put it round his neck. He stuck his hand in his mini-freezer, pulled out the first tub of ice cream and began to eat. As he did so, he continued walking until he was standing in the hall – in nothing but his scarf and slippers. He turned left, in the direction of the bathroom.  
Giggling could be heard as Rin and Len emerged from their room, smacking each other on the head with cushions, only for them to shriek in horror at the sight and run back inside. The last thing heard from them was the rapid beep-booping of a phone call to Luka, and "KAITO'S AWAKE." shouted by the two of them urgently. In a matter of seconds, blue lights lit up the ceiling of the upstairs corridor. Of course, everybody knew what that meant; it meant that a certain blue haired man was on his daily sleep-walking-naked-first-thing-in-the-morning patrol. Oh, you would only know from experience though, of course. So, we all know who's most certainly doomed right now.

Piko kicked his legs and attempted to bite his way out of the stupid dress, which was too stubborn for his liking. He huffed, and called out for somebody to help him out of the thing. Luckily for him, he was still wearing his shorts. He waited, with nothing to look at but the insides of his clothes. He heard footsteps – slow ones. 'What's taking them so long?!' he thought. He tried to sit up again, but he couldn't.  
"Whash duh mattcha?" Kaito said through a mouthful of toothpaste and toothbrush. And ice cream. Piko pulled a face, 'what's with his voice?', he recognised the speaker as a very sleepy Kaito.  
"Can you help me with… This? I… It got stuck, and… Yeah…" He muttered, fidgeting in the stiff denim. Kaito hummed, swallowed his toothpaste/ice cream, and took his tooth brush out of his mouth.  
"Yeah, sure," He mumbled, still half asleep. He grabbed the straps of the dress and yanked, hard.  
"H-Hey!" Piko yelped, "Just… Just unclasp the little thingies at the front and I can do the rest myself…" He hurried.  
"Okay, " Kaito complied, lazily fiddling with the clasps, not really knowing what he was doing. After about a minute, he managed to somehow open them. Piko practically tore it off his head, sighing in relief, only to come face to face with a naked Kaito. His face drained from pale to bright tomato red within half a second, the other half spent inhaling ready for a scream, which was let loose not a moment later.


End file.
